dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ready to Fuse?
は ... なるか との |Rōmaji title =Kiseki wa Ichido… Naru ka Gohan to no Chō-Gattai |Literal title =A One Time Only Miracle… Will the Super Combination With Gohan Come About? |Number = 267 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = Enter a Savior?! *Will the Potara Prevail?! *The Ultimate Combination!! |Airdate = June 7, 1995 |English Airdate = November 6, 2002 |Previous = The Old Kai's Weapon |Next = Union of Rivals }} は ... なるか との |Kiseki wa Ichido… Naru ka Gohan to no Chō-Gattai|lit. "A One Time Only Miracle… Will the Super Combination With Gohan Come About?"}} is the fourteenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 7, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 6, 2002. Summary On the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku receives the Potara which will allow him and Gohan to fuse. As a demonstration old Kai asks Shin and Kibito to try it for themselves which proves successful. The newly formed Kibito Kai impressed by his new found strength suggests going along with Goku to help but is told he is still too weak to do much good. Old Kai tell Goku that the fusion is permanent and with this new strategy, Goku races back to Earth to help his son. On Earth, Dende manages to heal Gohan after he receives even more punishment. This enrages Buu, who shoots a pink blast of energy at the small Namekian. Mr. Satan gets into a fit of righteous anger when he sees this and starts shooting madly (and ineffectively) at Super Buu's Energy Sphere with his .45 Gun. Suddenly, Tien Shinhan makes a surprise appearance and deflects the energy wave with his Tri-Beam. However, Super Buu realizes that Tien is a great deal weaker than Gohan and things do not seem to be going well. Super Buu is about to destroy the planet with a Destroy Everything! energy ball. Mr. Satan starts yelling that his friendship with the pink Majin is over, and empties his gun in Buu's direction. Goku appears in the nick of time and cuts Buu in half with a Destructo Disc. Mr. Satan thinks that his 'brilliant' shooting was responsible, and he is distraught as he remembers his old friend Majin Buu. Even when cut in half, Super Buu knocks Tien out with one swift kick and pulls himself back together. While he prepared to battle Goku, Goku throws a Potara earring to Gohan, but Gohan fails to catch it. While Goku stalls for time as a Super Saiyan 3, Gohan searches for the earring. When he finally finds it, Gotenks defuses inside Buu, cutting Buu's power to less than a third. Goku tells Gohan not to bother with the fusion now; he is more than strong enough to fight Super Buu on his own. Without realizing it, Buu has one last trick up his sleeve. With the head tentacle Goku previously cut off with his Destructo Disk, Buu absorbs Ultimate Gohan, giving him even more power than he had than when he had absorbed Gotenks. Desperate now, Goku knows he has to fuse with someone. Tien is knocked out and Dende is needed for the Dragon Balls, which leaves only Mr. Satan. Major Events *Shin and Kibito permanently fuse into Kibito Kai. *Tien Shinhan saves Dende's life by deflecting Super Buu's attack. *Goku returns to Earth and attempts to give Gohan a Potara earring so they can fuse. *Gotenks diffuses, weakening Super Buu significantly. *Super Buu absorbs Gohan, making him more powerful than ever before. Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) *Tien Shinhan vs. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Check-In Station **Snake Way Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *.45 Gun Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Tien Shinhan fires a Tri-Beam at Super Buu and when Super Buu absorbs Gohan. Differences from the manga *In the manga, Kibito Kai is first seen after Tien Shinhan makes his appearance. In the anime, Kibito Kai is first seen before Dende heals Gohan which was before Tien Shinhan appeared. *Tien Shinhan firing a second Tri-Beam at Super Buu is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Goku never actually fights Super Buu. The moment he turns Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks diffuses inside of Super Buu, weakening him considerably. In the anime, the two fight for a while before this happens. Trivia *In the Funimation dub of this episode, Goku says "You don't plan to beat me like that do you?" to Super Buu, implying that Super Saiyan 3 Goku is stronger than Piccolo Buu (and therefore, Super Buu's normal form). However, this is never stated in the Japanese dub or the manga, where Goku states "Gohan can handle you now". *In the beginning of the episode, the earring on Goku's left ear is missing while the corresponding earring is showing his reflection. When the screen changes to show the real Goku, he is wearing the earring again. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 267 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 267 (BDZ) pt-br:Acontece outro milagre fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 267 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z